comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-7642
Earth 7642 is a universe in which both Marvel and DC superhero characters live in, or interact in with each other. It also includes characters from other franchises such as teenage mutant ninja turtles, Transformers, Battlestar Galactica, Ben ten, Wing Commander, and Voltron Legendary Defender. History The Prime Universe-- last of the old, first of the new. The hub it all revolves around. Here, science can be magic. Here, we can rewrite every story. -- The Maker The reality of Earth-7642 has gone through fifty two different incarnations, all triggered by different instances of multiversal renewal, which constitutes in the destruction and re-creation of everything there is. Little is known of most of Earth-7642's incarnations. The fifty second is said to have been a dark cosmos of deep magic, and the sixth was the universe where the paradise-like planet of Taa existed. When the fifty first incarnation was destroyed, it was eventually reborn as a consequence of the Big Bang. This seventh incarnation is the most widely known of them all, where the Earth existed, protected by heroes like the Justice Avengers and the Fantastic Four. The seventh iteration of the universe was born When The Living Tribunal decided with The Presence to merge both the Marvel and Dc Universes, to Make a Universe where every Meta hero in Existence lived In. It is from the creation of Galactus that we mark the beginning of this new universe. The last survivor of a dead cosmos, he was transformed into the feared planet devourer at the birth of the Universe we known. Among the earliest races of beings to evolve and build mighty civilizations in the expanding new Universe were the mysterious Celestials, the Maltusians, who would later become the Guardians of the universe, and the various races of the Elders of the universe. Another significant race to appear was that of the Watchers, who took upon themselves the task of observing the other races but were sworn never to interfere with them. In time there arose the Kree and the Skrulls, whose galactic empires were in conflict for millions of Earth years. But it was the enigmatic, nearly omnipotent Celestials, who first took notice of the seemingly insignificant world we call Earth. The Celestials first arrived on Earth roughly one million years ago to experiment on humanity's ancestors. They created two new races, the godlike Eternals and the grotesque Deviants, while giving mankind's forbears the genetic potential to one day produce super-powered beings. 25,000 years ago the Kree performed similar experiments on primitive humans, who, as one of the Kree sentries later discovered, became the highly evolved race of Inhumans (Inhomo supremis). There is also more intelligent races living on Earth that the public at large did not know about until recent times. Among these are the last survivors of Atlantis, who changed themselves into water-breathing forms, including the human-like Poseidonians and the mermaid-like Tritonians. Other species, such as Project Cadmus's subhumans, test subjects who fled the constraints of being laboratory test subjects to the sewers below Metropolis, had also existed. There is also a tribe of highly intelligent, telepathic gorillas living in an invisible city hidden in Africa; this is the home of Gorilla Grodd. Still later, powerful humanoids beings descend to Earth to seek worship as gods from the people of ancient Egypt and Greece and from the Norsemen. These were the times of legend, when beings such as Hercules, Queen Hippolyta and Thor first walked the Earth. And when the gods departed, mortal heroes rose in their place. For example, in medieval times in England, the original [Black Knight defended King Arthur from the many threats to his reign at Camelot. More centuries passed, and then new heroes arose in the 19th century American West. The adventures of Kid Colt, the Rawhide Kid, the original Night Rider, and the Two-Gun Kid, become legends. With World War I came the first costumed heroes. But there were only a few, like the first Union Jack, and their careers ended with the war. Super Heroes and Villains Earth-616's major heroes (the ones who get involved in most of the important events) are the Amazing Spider-Man, Superman the Man of Steel, the Invincible Iron Man, Batman the Dark knight, Doctor Strange the Sorcerer Supreme, Wonder woman the Amazing Amazon, Ben ten, Daredevil the Man Without Fear, the Mighty Thor, the Incredible Hulk, the Fantastic Four, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director Nick Fury, and Captain America. The Avengers and the X-Men are the biggest team players, although the memberships of both groups have often changed. The Avengers have included most of Earth-7642's major heroes as members at one time or another. The X-Men consists of various mutants, such as Wolverine, Storm, and Phoenix brought together by Professor X. The Defenders were an ad hoc team formed by Doctor Strange to help him deal with major menaces to the world, often including the Hulk, the Sub-Mariner, the Silver Surfer and various other heroes with its most recent incarnation consisting of street-level heroes Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage and Iron Fist. The Guardians of the Galaxy are a group of rag-tag cosmic misfits consisting of Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot but the team has included Iron Man, The Thing Kitty Pryde as members. The Fantastic Four are the "First Family" of superheroes comprising of Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Human Torch, and The Thing. The Inhuman Royal Family are the rulers of the city of Attilan and have Black Bolt, Medusa, Crystal, Gorgon, Karnak, Triton, and Lockjaw. Nonhuman races In addition to mutants, Eternals and Deviants, several other intelligent races have existed secretly on Earth. These include: The Inhumans, another genetically unstable race (like the Deviants, but in their case its due to their use of a substance called 'Terrigen') which was created by a Kree experiment long ago: The Subterraneans, a race of humanoids adapted to living below the surface, created by the Deviants (some subterraneans were transformed into 'Lava Men' by a demon); and Homo mermanus, a humanoid race of water-breathers that lives in Earth's oceans. Most of these races have advanced technology but existed hidden from humanity until recent times. More variants of humanity can be found in the Savage Land (see the "Places"-chapter, below). Alien Races There are hundreds of intelligent alien races. Earth has interacted with many of them due to the fact that a major "hyperspace warp" happens to exist in our solar system. The fifteen major space empires are: * The United galactic federation of planets, who rule a large majority of the Outer and Inner rim worlds * The Dominators, who rule a large majority of the Perseus arm of the Milky Way Galaxy * The Kree, who rule the Kree Galaxy (actually the Greater Magellanic Cloud) * The Skrulls, who rule the Skrull Galaxy (the Andromeda Galaxy) *The Shi'ar, who rule the Shi'ar Galaxy (no known real-world counterpart) * The Khunds, who rule most of the Scutum–Centaurus Arm * The Thanagarians, who rule an Empire around the Polaris system * The Kherubim, who rule a portion of the obscured regions of the milky * The Daemonites, who rule a small region near earth * The Kilrathi, who rule an vast region near the Vega star System * The Triceratons, who rule the Northern regions of the Norma Arm * The Kraang, who rule dimension X * The Normans, who rule the southern regions of the Norma Arm * The Cylons, who rule the lesser Magellanic Cloud * The Incurseans, a mobile and less significant group of conquerors The Fifteen Intergalactic powers are often in direct or indirect conflict, which occasionally involve Earth people; in particular, the Kree and Skrulls are ancient enemies, and the Kree-Skrull War has involved humans on several occasions. To prevent all out war with Each other, and to keep the Universe in Balance. Order is kept around the galaxy by the Guardians of the Universe and their agents, the Green Lantern Corps. Rival peacekeeping organizations include the Darkstars (created by the Guardians' rivals, the Controllers). Some of the major galactic powers have peacekeeping forces of there own, The Kree Empire is Kept in Order by the Accuser Corps. While others like the Shi'ar have the Imperial Guard. Perhaps the Most well-known is the three Peacekeeping forces of the United planets, The Nova Corps, L.E.G.I.O.N., and The Legion of Superheroes. Criminal organizations include the Manhunters, the Spider Guild and the Dark Circle. Despite these independent Organizations, By the Laws of the Universe, No Empire of interstellar group Is Immune to the Green Lantern's Jurisdiction. One oddity is the Vegan Star system. Due to an arrangement with the Psions, the Guardians did not intervene in that system, allowing a cruel empire called "The Citadel" to govern there, until it was overthrown by the Omega Men. Another prominent alien race is the Watchers, immortal and wise beings who watch over the Marvel Universe and have taken a sacred vow not to intervene in events, though the Watcher assigned to Earth, Uatu, has violated this oath on several occasions. The Elders of the Universe are ancient aliens who have often had great impact on many worlds, for billions of years, acting alone or as a group. Many other races exist, and have formed an “Intergalactic Council” to have their say on matters that affect them all, such as interference from Earth humans in their affairs. Supernatural Creatures Also abundant are legendary creatures such as gods, demons and vampires. The ‘gods’ of most polytheistic pantheons are actually powerful, immortal human-like races from other dimensions who visited Earth in ancient times, and became the basis of many legends (obviously not all such legends can be true, since they contradict scientific facts, as well as each other). The first beings calling themselves 'gods' first appeared billions of years ago on another planet, but they destroyed themselves in a terrible war. This unleashed the “Godwave”, a wave of cosmic energy from The Source. This gave birth to other gods across the universe, including Earth's. From the planet's remains were formed the worlds of Apokolips and New Genesis, inhabited by beings that calling themselves "New gods". Besides mythological gods, many deities made up by Marvel writers exist as well, such as the Dark gods enemies of the Asgardians. Note that many persons and beings have falsely pretended to be gods or demons during history; in particular, none of the ones claiming to be figures from Judeo-Christian beliefs (such as Satan, God, or the Angels) have turned out to be the real. Similarly, demons are evil magical beings who take affairs in the matters of the universe, one of the most notorious being Mephisto. Others include Nightmare, D'Spayre, N'Astirah, Dormammu, and Shuma-Gorath. Most of the current generation of gods have been revealed to be the descendants of the Elder Goddess Gaea. The two most prominent pantheons are the Asgardians (of whom Thor is a member) and the Olympians (of whom Diana of Themysicra is a member) The gods were forced to stop meddling with humanity (at least openly) a thousand years ago by the Celestials, and most people today believe them to be fictional. One of the last acts of the gods openly, was sending the Amazons to Themysicra. Cosmic entities Above all other beings in the Universe are the cosmic entities, beings of unbelievably great levels of power (the weakest can destroy planets) who exist to perform duties that maintain the existence of the universe. Most do not care at all about "lesser beings" such as humans, and as a consequence their acts can occasionally be dangerous to mortals. When dire threats threaten the universe it is not uncommon for these beings to gather together to discuss the threat, and even act. Dimensions Several dimensions coexist simultaneously without affecting each other directly, ranging from the Earth-like to the totally alien. Some are magical in nature and others are scientific; some are inhabited and others are not. These include realities like the Microverse, Darkforce Dimension, the Mojoverse, and many more. Time Another noteworthy feature of this universe is that time "branches out" creating new alternate realities when certain important events happen. Those realities can also spawn realities of their own. There exists hundreds, probably thousands, or even millions of such realities. It is unknown why this happens, though a warp known as the Nexus of All Realities exists in a swamp in Florida. For the most part this does not matter, as most beings are unaware that this occurs, or even that their universes were recently "born" from another. However, organizations exist which try to monitor or manipulate the various realities. These include the Captain Britain Corps, the Time Variance Authority, and Kang the Conqueror's forces. Places Certain places, some of which exist in real-life and some of which are fictional, figure prominently in the Marvel Universe New York City Most of the action of Marvel Comics takes place in New York City. It is the home of the Justice Avengers, Fantastic Four, the Defenders, Spider-Man, Doctor Strange, Daredevil, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Jessica Jones, The Punisher, Moon Knight and others. New York City is the site of many places important to superheroes, notably the Hall of Justice, Stark Tower, the Baxter Building and Four Freedoms Plaza, Hell's Kitchen, the Raft, Sanctum Sanctorum, Midtown High School, Harlem, Queens etc. Two universities are also especially prominent in the Marvel Universe: * Columbia University - university whose alumni include Matt Murdock (Daredevil), Elektra Natchios, and Reed Richards (Mister Fantastic) * Empire State University - university whose alumni include Spider-Man (Peter Parker), Emma Frost, and Johnny Storm (the Human Torch) ' Regions and Countries' * Atlantis - home of Arthur Curry, and Namor the Sub-Mariner * Attilan (also called The Hidden Land) - home of the Inhumans, in the North Atlantic Ocean * Bagalia - sovereign nation run by criminals. * Barbuda - Island run by A.I.M. *Bastrona *Belgriun *Bosqueverde *Costa Salvador *Delvadia *Estrella *Egypt, the home of the mutant god Apocalypse and Khonshu. It is also the place where Marc Spector was resurrected. *Halwan *Deviant Lemuria - undersea home of the Deviants located at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. *Genosha-island dwarf-nation off the coast of Africa, north of Madagascar; an apartheid-like state where mutants were once enslaved *Hammer Bay - Capital city of Genosha *Imaya *Kamar-Taj – A small kingdom in the Himalayas *Krakoa - Living island in Africa. *K'un-Lun *Latveria - European country ruled by Doctor Doom *Lemuria - Undersea nation similar to Atlantis. *Madripoor - Asian city, modeled after Singapore, to which Wolverine has connections *Mazikhandar - *Medisuela - *Morvania - *Muir Island - an island off the north west coast of Scotland, containing Moira MacTaggert's mutant research lab *Narobia - *New Atlantis - A new settlement for Atlanteans underneath Utopia. *Nova Roma - Home of Magma in Brazil. Ancient Rome-Like city. *Olympia - mountain city of the Eternals, located on Mount Olympus in Greece. *Project Pegasus – A secret government-run energy research facility, specializing in superhuman studies. *San Diablo *Savage Land - place with tropical climates and prehistoric animals located in the heart of Antarctica. *Subterranea *Symkaria – Country adjoining Latveria * Themiscyria- a island city-state that is the home of the Amazons, and Diana Prince *Transia - birthplace of Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch, and where Mount Wundagore (prison of Chthon) is located. *Utopia - Home of the X-Men and most remaining mutants located in San Fransisco bay. Founded during Dark Reign in order to escape the government persecution of mutants. *Vault – A prison for superhumans in Colorado. *Wakanda - An African nation ruled by T'Challa, the Black Panther.